A New Love
by yukia kuchiki-hitsugaya
Summary: Aku juga tidak kapan perasaan ini mulai lahir tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangannya./"Eto, ano..., Aishiteru"/'SEMOGA KAU ADALAH CINTA SEJATIKU, ORANG YANG SELAMA INI KUCARI'. HitsuRuki


Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Pairing : Rukia Kuchiki X Toushiro Hitsugaya

Genre : Friendship and Romance

A New Love

Pagi yang cerah di kota Karakura membuat siapa saja jadi semangat. Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis yang tertubuh mungil dan bermata violet ini. Kuchiki Rukia.

RUKIA POV

Hah... membosankan kalau terus- terusan di rumah. Lebih baik aku keluar untuk menghibur diri sendiri juga untuk mendinginkan kepala sekaligus untuk tidak memikirkan si _BAKA MIKAN_.

FLASH BACK

Hari ini tepat 2 tahum aku dan Ichigo pacaran. Nama lengkapnya Kurosaki Ichigo. Hari ini dia mengajakku kencan, tak terasa sudah 2 tahun aku dan Ichigo pacaran.

TING TONG

Ah, itu pasti Ichigo. Secepat mungkin aku menyelesaikan dandananku karena aku tidak mau dia menunggu lama. Aku tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal.

"Hai Rukia" sapanya saat aku membuka pintu

"Hai Ichi, um..., kita pergi sekarang?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, ayo" ajaknya menarik tanganku dan masuk ke dalam mobil

'Ichi, kita akan pergi kemana?" aku yang penasaran akan pergi kemana bertanya pada ichigo. Ichigo yang mendengar itu tersenyum sambil melihat ke arahku "Ra-ha-si-a" Jawabnya. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu" tambahnya. Setelah percakapan itu kami berdua terdiam dan tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu.

"Wah, indahnya...," seruku setelah sampai di tempat yang ingin Ichigo tunjukkan. Tempat itu hampir mirip dengan taman, disana juga ada bermacam-macam bunga dan tumbuhan lainnya ditambah sinar bulan dan kunang-kunang yang mengelilingi kami berdua.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?" Tanya Ichigo memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi

"Sangat indah, _Arigato _Ichi sudah mengajakku ke sini" kataku sambil tersenyum kearahnya. "oh ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Ichi?" tanyaku

Wajah Ichigo tiba-tiba berubah jadi serius aku yang menyadarinya mulai merasa menarik nafas dan menatapku.

"Aku ingin kita putus" katanya cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Ta-tapi kenapa?" tanyaku terbata-bata sambil menahana tangis. Aku juga kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba saja memutuskan hubungan kami.

"Aku menyukai orang lain" jawabnya lirih

Aku yang mendengar itu tak dapat lagi menahan air mataku untuk tidak keluar dan berlari meninggalkan Ichigo sendiri yang terus meneriaki namaku.

END FLASH BACK

Aku terus berjalan tak peduli kemana asalkan itu dapat membuatku tidak memikirkan Ichigo untuk sementara waktu. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan aku menabrak seseorang dan kami berdua sama-ssam terjatuh.

"Aduh..," keluhku sambil mencoba berdiri

"Hei, kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong" marah orang yang yang kutabrak itu

"_gomen_" saat melihat orang yang kutabrak itu "Eh.., loh Toushiro" seruku saat melihat orang kutabrak itu Hitsugaya Toushiro.

END RUKIA POV

TOUSHIRO POV

Hah, sudah 2 hari aku dan pacarku putus, sudah bukan pacar lagi sih tepatnya **MANTAN PACAR**-ku Hinamori Momo. Dasar manyebalkan seeanaknya saja minta putus dan yang paling menyebalkan saat kutanya alasan kita putus mala dijawab '_Gomen Shiro-chan aku mencintai pria lain"_ Arrggh..., menyebalkan, aku terus berjalan tak penting kemana aku hanya ingin tidak memikirkannya untuk beberapa hari ini.

Aku terus berjalan tapi tiba-tiba saja ada orang dan menabrakku sampai jatuh lagi, argh benar-benar hari yang meyebalkan.

"Aduh" keluh orang itu yang sepertinya terjatuh juga

""Hei, kalo jalan lihat-lihat dong" marahku pada orang yang menabrakku itu sambil mencoba untuk berdiri

"_gomen_" ucap orang yang menabrakku itu

"Eh..., loh Toushiro" serunya. Aku yang mendengar namaku dipanggil melihat kearah orang itu

"Loh, Rukia" seruku kaget setelah melihat orang yang menabrakku itu

END TOUSHIRO POV

NORMAL POV

"Eh..., loh Toushiro" seru Rukia

"Loh, Rukia" seru Toushiro

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" ucap mereka berdua sama-sama

"Hei Rukia" panggil Toushiro

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia

"Ayo kita cari tempat bagus untuk ,yah,kau tahu ngobrol mungkin" ajak Toushiro dan mendapat anggukkan kepala oleh Rukia "Boleh saja" jawb Rukia.

'Mungkin sedikit bicara dengannya bisa membuatku lebih baik' batin Toushiro.

'Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku bicara dengan Toushiro dulu' batin Rukia.

Setelah itu mereka-Toushiri dan Rukia- singgah di sebuah kafe, mereka duduk dimeja yang paling belakang. "Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Toushiro

"Wafel Coklat sama orange jus saja" kata Rukia

"Sama, Wafel Coklatnya sama orange jusnya 2" kata Toushiro yang pesanannya langsung ditulis oleh pelayan tersebut. Dan selang beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang mereka berdua ciptakan sebelum Rukia bertanya.

"Hei Toushiro, tumben kau jalan sendiri? Mana Momo?" tanya Rukia pada Toushiro, heran kenapa Toushiro tidak jalan dengan pacarnya a.k.a mantan pacar karena Rukia belum tahu kalo Toushiro dengan Momo sudah putus.

Toushiro yang sudah menduga akan ditanya begitu hanya menghela nafas. "Aku sudah putus dengannya. Rukia yang kaget mendengar itu kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia menyukai pria lain" jawabnya lirih. "Kau juga mana Kurosaki? Biasanya kalian selalau bersama-sama" tanya Toushiro

"Sama denganmu, dia seenaknya saja memutuskanku dan lagi saat kutanya alasannya dia malah bilang kalau dia menyukai wanita lain" jawab Rukia

Mereka berdua saling melirik, menghela nafas, kemudian berkata :

"Kita senasib" seru mereka bersama-sama (lagi) kemudian tertawa. Tepat setelah itu pesanan mereka datang.

Mereka terus bercerita sampai lupa waktu.

"Wah, sudah malam ya" ucap Rukia setelah melihat jam yang ada di kafe sudah menunjukan tepat pukul 7 malam.

"Aku pulang duluan ya Toushiro" pamit Rukia

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah mau pulang kok" kata Toushiro

"Kalau begitu sampai besok, Toushiro" seru Rukia yang sudah jalan duluan

"Ya, sampai besok" ucap Toushiro

Setelah hari itu Toushiro dan Rukia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Dan seiring dengan itu sebuah perasaan muncul diantara keduanya, bukan lagi ingin dianggap sebagai seorang teman atau sahabat tapi untuk seorang yang lebih dari itu. Perasaan untuk ingin melindungi, tidak ingin kehilangan dan ingin memiliki. CINTA satu kata yang cocok untuk perasaan itu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah akhir musim panas. Setiap akhir musim panas selalu ada festival untuk merayakannya. Dan hari ini juga seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya akan penyatakan perasanya pada Rukia Kuchiki.

TOUSHIRO POV

Hari ini aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Rukia. Aku juga tidak kapan perasaan ini mulai lahir tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangannya, jadi sudah kuputuskan aku akan menyatakan cintaku padanya, _Ganbatte_.

Aku sekarang pergi menjemput Rukia di rumahnya. Sampai disana ternyata dia sudah menungguku. Rukia menggunakan _yukata_ warna ungu sewarna dengan warna matanya dengan aksen bunga warna putih. Manis, batinku. Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan sepertinya dia belum tahu kalau aku sudah sampai. Karena dia sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke sebuah kolam.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyaku. Sesuai dugaanku dia kaget karena tidak tahu kalau aku sudah tiba.

"Belum kok, aku juga baru mau menunggumu" katanya setelah mengendalikan kekagatannya

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" ajakku

"_Hai_" serunya

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

SKIP TIME

Toushiro dan Rukia sekarang sudah sampai di festival dan sambil menunggu puncak acaranya tak jarang mereka singgah di beberapa tempat-tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

Acara puncaknya adalah pertunjukan kembang api yang tepat dilakukan pada pukul 12 tengah malam. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 lewat 45 menit.

"Untuk seluruh pengunjung, silakan mencari tempat untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api" terdengar sudah dari pengeras suara agar mencari tempat yang cocok untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api.

TOUSHIRO POV

Setelah pengumuman itu aku melihat ke jam tanganku sudah pukul 11:50. 'Wah, sudah harus cepat nih' batinku

"Rukia,ayo kita pergi, aku juga sudah menemukan tempat yang bagus untuk melihat _hanabi_ " ajakku pada Rukia. Rukia hanya mengangguk mendengar ajakanku.

11:57

Aku dan Rukia sudah sampai di tempat yang kita tuju. Kami duduk di sebuah bangku yang hampir mirip dengan banku taman. Aku dan Rukia duduk disitu.

11:58

"Em, Rukia ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" kataku memulai

"Apa itu?" tanya Rukia

"Em, itu...aku...um...," kataku gugup 'Argh aku gugup bagaimana kalau aku ditolak?' batinku 'Ah, harus positif, semangat' batinku

11:59

"Ada apa Toushiro?" tanya Rukia

"_Eto, ano_..., _Aishiteru"_ seruku

NORMAL POV

"_Eto, ano_..., _Aishiteru"_ seru Toushiro

Rukia pertama kaget mendengar itu tapi setelah itu Rukia tersenyum

"_Aishiteru yo _Toushiro" seru Rukia

"Boleh?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia yang tahu maksudnya hanya mengangguk

Bibir mereka mulai saling mendekat

4 cm...

3 cm...

1,5 cm...

1 cm...

BUM...BUM...BUM

Dan bibir Rukia dan Toushiro saling bertemu, tepat saat _hanabi_ di pertunjukan. Dalam ciuman itu ada tersirat rasa tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Dan mereka saling berharap dalam hati.

.

.

.

'SEMOGA KAU ADALAH CINTA SEJATIKU, ORANG YANG SELAMA INI KUCARI'.

.

.

.

END

Minna REVIEWS PLEASE...


End file.
